1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid pumps and turbines, and particularly to a combined pump and energy recovery turbine that may be used, e.g., in a desalination plant for pumping seawater through a reverse osmosis membrane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large seawater reverse osmosis (SWRO) systems are prevalent in areas that do not have natural fresh water sources, such as streams and lakes. While the efficiency of an SWRO exceeds many other desalination methods, a substantial amount of energy is still required in SWRO plant operations. The reverse osmosis chamber needs to have a supply pump feeding its chamber for continuous output of permeate (fresh water). Booster pumps are often connected to some sort of work exchanger that captures fluid pressure from high-pressure brine output of the SWRO promise to increase efficiency of the system and lower the cost of operations. A more efficient work exchanger would be desirable.
Thus, a combined pump and energy recovery turbine solving the aforementioned problems is desired.